


"Hey, Luce, it's Douche on the phone."

by duneline



Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Lucifer receives a special prayer...An alternative ending to the fiction of "The Miracle Child".This one shot diverges from the story from chapter 3 of "The Miracle Child". Located in the universe of "Redemption".
Relationships: Clint Barton/ Scott Lang/ Clint Francis Barton, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stephen Strange/ Garthan Saal, Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers
Series: Alternative Universe/ Alternative Reality to the Redemption Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927837
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction de ma fic"Hey, Luce, c'est Douche au bout du fil."

Disclaimer :

Lucifer and Dan Espinoza are the exclusive properties of D C and Netflix. Tony Stark, Marvel and Disney.

I derive no financial benefit from this fiction.

Lucifer was playing the piano, singing a song, satisfied with his day.  
The disappearance of Douche no longer seemed to bother Chloe, who spoke very little about her ex-husband.

In spite of his efforts, Lucifer had not been able to find Daniel's whereabouts and the data on the missing boy's mobile phone had proved to be unusable: just as a technician had tried to collect the data, a virus had erased it.

According to one technician, only a genius could have created such a virus. A name had come up in the conversation: Tony Stark.

But Lucifer had dismissed the idea because the thought that Douche might have known such a brilliant mind as Tony Stark was hilarious and inconceivable.

Suddenly, out of all the prayers that came into his mind, one caught Lucifer's attention.

"-Lucifer, it's me Dan, Detective Douche if you remember me like that. I know you have very little regard for me. 

But I implore you, listen to me:

You have a son and he's going to need you. Tony Stark is capable of taking care of him, but I know that with you, he'll be safe.

Nathaniel Samael looks like you. He's nothing like me except for my eyes.  
That's a good thing, isn't it? I'm not handsome, charismatic, and not good-looking.

My intelligence reads zero on the meter.

Forget that he's my son and take care of him.

Love him, please. He'll need you. I know you're capable of love. I can tell by the way you act around Chloe and Trixie.

But most of all, with Chloe.

Spare Nathaniel, please. The demon tells me he's here on your orders to punish me.

To punish me for causing Chloe pain. 

Please, Lucifer! Nathaniel Samael Morningstar is innocent! Spare him! He's your son!

I see an angel before me. He tells me that I'll be all right, that he's the Angel of Death and I'll be fine in the Silver City.

Know that I love you and that I've chosen you as my soul mate.  
Laughable, isn't it? Douche had the audacity to believe he has a chance with you, so charming and so handsome!

The demon made me pay for the foolish hope that you could love me too.  
Upstairs, to your Father, I will plead for you.

Farewell, Lucifer. »

Disbelief, amazement and anger had taken over the fun in Lucifer. The disbelief of knowing he was a father, the stupor of the confirmation of the "Tony Stark" theory and the anger that a demon dared to claim to act in his name.

Dan was nothing more than pain and suffering. Lying on the asphalt of the deserted street, he defied the gaze of his torturer and his future executionner.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Angel of Death waiting for the demon to finish his work.

In spite of his precautions and having masked his aura, Daniel had been captured by the demon as the young man was returning from a party with a friend.

The demon grabbed Dan by the hair and slowly, with a smile of sadistic pleasure, he slit his prey's throat.

"- No!"

Daniel had a twinge of joy at the sight of Lucifer's appearance and smiled briefly before taking his last breath.

Yet he knew that the King of the Underworld had only come to make sure that his henchman carried out his mission.  
But he was happy to be able to see the one who had stolen his heart.

Lucifer pounced on the fleeing demon and slaughtered him.  
He knelt down beside Daniel, once his vengeful task was accomplished, and took him in his arms.

Tears began to flow as Lucifer saw how warm Daniel's body was, despite the death and serenity of the young man.

"-Daniel. " kept repeating Lucifer, cradling the inert Daniel in his arms.

The Angel of Death had flown away, taking the soul of his brother's one-night lover.

Infinite rage and suffering overwhelmed Lucifer, who screamed, realizing too late the importance of Daniel in his life.

The end.

On the 20th of March 2020

Duneline.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue:

Iron Man landed in the alley and his helmet came off.  
The inert form and serene expression of his friend Dan confirmed his worst fears and Friday identified the man prostrated and rocking Daniel against him.

"-You're the bastard who dumped Dan after having sex with him!" Tony accused, coldly. What are you doing here? What's happened? »

Lucifer wiped away his tears and gently lifted Daniel's lifeless body and faced Stark.

"-I came too late," replied the King of the Underworld with regret. I couldn't save him. Daniel sent me his last thoughts. »

Tony examined the crime scene and saw what was left of the killer demon. He guessed the drama.

He approached Lucifer and tried to recover his friend's body. But Lucifer refused, his eyes red with fury.

"-Okay," conceded Tony, seeing the angel's determination. I guess you can fly. »

Confident that Lucifer would follow him, Iron Man took flight into the starry New York sky.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

Daniel's house was located on the shore of a lake and in the middle of a huge forest. On Stark's instructions, Lucifer had placed Daniel's body on what had been his bed.

A portal, made of luminous sparks, had appeared in the living room and Steve, accompanied by Steven, had come out.

Clint, Scott and Francis had followed them soon after through another magical portal. So had Stephen and Garthan Saal.

Lucifer was surprised to find that Dan knew the Avengers team and that, except for Tony, they showed no visible signs of hostility towards him.

The angel noticed pictures of Daniel with a beautiful six-month-old baby in his arms and posing between Trixie and Chloe on the walls.

Fascinated by the baby, Lucifer studied the baby's features in detail and recognized, upset, that Daniel was right: Nathaniel looked just like him.  
But he had Daniel's beautiful green eyes.

"-Nathaniel is in my house," Tony said, anticipating Lucifer's question. Dan had given him to us for the evening. He's asleep right now. I warn you, Hellboy: You will have no custody rights. There's no way I'm leaving my godson to some scum who wasn't there the day he was born. »

Lucifer exploded in a cold rage, his true appearance emerging.

"-No human laws shall come between me and my son," threatened the King of the Underworld. Nathaniel Samael is my son and Daniel asked me to take care of him. »

The other superheroes came running and stood by. Tony, hardly intimidated, entered Lucifer's personal space and declared, articulating every syllable:

"-Fuck you, Hellboy! Dan tried to ask you for help when he knew he was expecting your child! But he couldn't even cross the threshold of your nightclub! Your cerbère of demon forbade him entry to your fucking "Lux"! On your orders! He was tossed manu militari like a dog on the sidewalk in front of all the other customers! While he was carrying your child! »

Maze was going to have to answer for his actions if that proved true! Lucifer promised himself.

But he focused on the billionaire genius who dared to challenge him on his father's rights.

Tony activated his armor, which immediately covered him and prepared to counter a possible attack by Lucifer.

"-Stop! " Steve commanded as he walked out of Dan's room.

Standing beside the former Avengers leader was... Daniel.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

There was a dumbfounded silence in the living room. All eyes of those present were focused on a resurrected Dan.

A solemn voice from nowhere echoed through the room:

"-You have one last chance, Samael. I grant the request of My son Daniel, whose happiness is most important to me. Do not betray my trust, Samael. »

The voice of God disappeared as it had come to the astonishment of the superheroes.

Daniel, timidly, moved towards Lucifer who stared at him with respect. Undaunted by the appearance of the Master of the Underworld, he dared to smile before throwing himself into Lucifer's welcoming arms.

"-You have to be a Douche to love me that much," Lucifer murmured, moved and amazed to feel Daniel's strong, warm body against him.

-How much better, for I am one," Dan said, relieved not to have been rejected by his soul mate."

Obliterating the world around them, Lucifer lavished a chaste and tender kiss on Daniel's lips.

The end.

Duneline  
The 21/03/20


End file.
